


A Win

by Halevetica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, IronStrange, M/M, Mentions of Pepperony, Mentions of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, Not Canon Compliant, ex-stony, mentions of stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Tony throws a party post Thanos. Steve tries to be his usual concerned self but Tony isn't having any of it. Stephen shows up and Tony finds himself happy to see the sorcerer.





	A Win

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame Spoilers!!! This is not Anti Steve but there is a bit of arguing between him and Tony.

***Endgame Spoilers***

The room was loud with the buzz of conversation when Stephen arrived at the compound. The team had thrown a welcome home part for Tony who had spent the better part of a week in the hospital recovering from their fight against Thanos.

The sorcerer had almost not shown up but the guilt eating at him convinced him to at least pop in for a minute. The one and only time he'd visited him in the hospital, Tony had been too out of it to remember.

"Doctor," Tony's voice exclaimed, catching Stephen's attention.

Stephen couldn't help but offer a small smile. The billionaire looked tired. His arm was still bandaged, and he wore dark circles under his eyes, no doubt from lack of sleep.

"Stark, it's good to see you well again."

"It's good to be well again. Well come on don't just stand in the door, come in," Tony gestured towards the larger room where everyone else was gathered.

Stephen hesitated in the foyer. He hadn't been to a lavish party since his days in medicine. He wasn't sure he remembered how to survive one.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Steve asked walked towards them with Pepper on his heels.

"I invited him," She said, sounding annoyed at Steve's irritation.

"He's the reason Tony almost died," Steve snapped, his eyes glaring into Stephen's.

The sorcerer tensed at the captain's words. He'd been expecting that reaction. Hence his hesitation to show up.

"Rogers, it's fine," Tony put a hand on the man's chest.

"No, it's really not," Steve pushed Tony's hand away and took another step forward. "Tell me something, how'd you know he was wearing the suit with the radiation shock valve. Or did you?"

Stephen swallowed hard but remained emotionless. "I wasn't sure."

"So you knew there was a chance he'd die and you still encouraged him to do it?" Steve spat.

"There were two outcomes, one he lived the other he did not."

"I thought there was only one where we win?" Steve frowned; his hands clenched at his sides.

"I don't consider losing Tony Stark a win," Stephen spoke through clenched teeth now.

"You couldn't have told him? Given him some insight?" Steve took another half step towards Stephen but he remained unmoving.

"There are rules to knowing the future. Meddling is number one. If I had even hinted at what could have happened that could have changed it entirely. I could have ruined any chance of winning at all. You think I made that decision lightly. You weren't there when I traded Tony's life for the stone. You don't know how difficult it was or how much faith I was putting in a man I barely knew," Stephen's tone was growing more annoyed as he went. "Tell me, Captain, would you have done any different?"

"Okay, you know what. It doesn't matter. It's over. We won, I'm a hero, yay. Now can we please stop talking about this?" Tony stepped in again, pushing Steve back.

Steve looked down at Tony's pleading eyes before turning and stalking off.

"Let's get you a drink," Tony placed a gentle hand on Stephen's back, leading him towards the bar.

"I should probably go, I don't think coming here was a good idea," Stephen objected lightly.

"Nonsense. Stay. Have a drink. Maybe avoid Rogers." Tony winked before gesturing towards the bartender.

"I don't think I'm well liked amongst your friends," Stephen was ready to leave. He just didn't have it in him to defend himself all night.

"They like you just fine, besides the party is about me, right? Stay. Indulge me for a moment," Tony handed Stephen a glass of champagne.

"I'm guessing you wish to speak with me," Stephen couldn't imagine any other reason why tony would ask him to stay.

Tony set his now half empty champagne flute down. He let out a sigh, "I just wanted to say thank you. You sacrificed a lot and as you said put a lot of faith in a man you barely knew. I can't say I would have done the same."

Stephen set his untouched glass down, "I knew when it came down to it, you'd do the right thing, no matter the outcome."

Tony downed the rest of his champagne in exchange for responding.

"Mr. Doctor Strange sir, It's so good to see you again. I just wanted to say what an honor it was fighting at your side," Peter spoke with a wide grin.

"Peter, right? Please just Doctor Strange is fine. You fought well, the pleasure was mine," Stephen offered a small smile of his own.

Peter beamed in excitement.

Tony, noticing that Peter was about to delve into some ramble of his handed Peter a glass of champagne. "Hey, kid, do me a favor. Take this to Cap and tell him I said to relax a little."

"Sure, Mr. Stark," Peter hurried off leaving Stephen and Tony alone once again.

"You and Rogers are speaking again, I see," Stephen pointed out. He was mildly curious about what had happened in the few months he'd been gone.

"You know what they say, trauma brings people together," Tony shrugged waving the bartender back over.

"You two are getting back together then?" Stephen couldn't help the frown that embedded itself in his features at the thought.

"I'm sorry?" Tony blinked at the sorcerer.

"You two are-"

"No, I heard what you said. How did you know we were ever together?" Tony cut in. He looked at Stephen slightly accusing.

"I am the sorcerer supreme. I make it my business to know all I can about the world's mightiest heroes. Also, I can read tabloid."

Tony let out a snort in response.

"Last I heard you two weren't talking after the fiasco in Germany," Stephen eyed Tony carefully, gauging his reaction.

"Like I said, trauma brings people together."

Stephen was annoyed by how little information Tony was giving him.

"Well, judging by the way he keeps looking over here, I'd say definitely still cares for you," Perhaps if he tried a different approach, Tony would be more inclined to share.

"He may care, but knowing I'll only ever be second best kind of puts a damper on things, ya know?" Tony's eyes slid to where Bucky was talking with Sam.

Stephen opened his mouth to respond but Tony cut in.

"Well this is my party after all, I should mingle, soak up the attention," Tony gave a wink before sliding off his seat and heading towards small crowd gathered in the middle of the room.

Stephen watched at tony inserted himself in the conversation as if he'd been there the whole time.

"He's quite something isn't he?" A voice asked, pulling Stephen's attention away from the genius.

Steve took a seat next to him.

"Captain, I'd really rather not get into it again," Stephen spoke in a tense tone.

"No, I know. I'm not here to...look, I just wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier. I shouldn't have blamed you. It wasn't your fault. It was an impossible situation and you did what you had to do. I get it. I just..." Steve trailed off, dropping his head as if in shame.

"Still love him," Stephen finished for him.

"That obvious huh?" Steve sighed, his eyes not looking up from his hands.

"Only slightly."

Stephen glanced over his shoulder where Tony was showing Bruce and Thor a set of stitches he had hidden under gauze.

"He mentioned you were a doctor before," Steve commented then, changing the subject.

"Neurosurgeon," Stephen nodded, dragging his eyes away from Steve.

"Do you ever miss it?"

Stephen clasped his scarred hands together to stop the slight tremble. Talking about it always made his hands shake a bit more. "Every day."

A silence fell over the pair then.

"Are you two playing nice?" Tony's voice asked, louder than necessary? He was obviously starting to feel the many glasses of champagne he'd had.

"How much have you had?" Steve asked, a worried lilt in his tone.

"Probably too much and yet not enough," Tony smiled waving his empty glass at the bartender.

Steve furrowed his brows. When they were together, he would have taken the glass from Tony and encouraged him to say goodnight, but it wasn't his place to that anymore. It made Steve wonder how many times Tony had passed out all alone from too much alcohol over the past two years. Had anyone been there to make him coffee the next morning or did he stumble to do it himself, still hungover?

"You haven't touched your drink, Doctor," Tony gestured to the still untouched champagne flute on the bar.

"Alcohol tends to disrupt my concentration," Stephen answered simply.

"Oh can you do the thing with the glowing and the sexy hand gestures?" Tony asked eagerly. His eyes on Stephen.

The sorcerer's mouth dropped open slightly at the phrasing Tony used.

"Just one," Stephen would never have agreed to this, but he felt Tony had spent a week in the hospital, he could use a little joy in his life.

Tony's eyes lit up as Stephen made a small gesture, turning his glass of champagne into water.

"That's incredible," Tony gushed.

"Perhaps you should drink it. You don't want to have a hangover in the morning," Stephen pushed the drink towards Tony.

"You put him up to this, Rogers?" Tony asked, tossing a glance over Stephen's shoulder, at the blonde.

"No, but he's right, you should slow down," Steve looked sad, like was witnessing his replacement in Tony's life.

"Yeah, Yeah." Tony gave a dismissive wave of his hand before walking off.

-

Tony found himself leaning on the balcony, another drink in hand. He looked out over the city. The bright streets below busy with people coming and going. He enjoyed coming out here when he was overwhelmed, and his parties never failed to do just that.

"Still at it I see," Steve's voice spoke up then, causing Tony to look over his shoulder.

"I wasn't quite done," Tony shrugged, turning his attention back to the busy streets below.

"It's getting kind of late, I can get Pepper to do her wrap up speech if you-"

"What are you doing, Rogers?" Tony snapped turning to face the blonde.

"I just thought it might be a good idea for you to call it a night," Steve's eyes fell to the glass in Tony's hand.

"What so you can put me to bed, nurse my hangover in the morning? That's not your job anymore," Tony snapped again.

Steve sighed. He'd pushed it. He should have left him alone.

"I worry about you Tony."

"Why don't you worry about Barnes instead."

Steve stiffened at the mention of Bucky. He glanced through the doors to see his friend smiling at something Natasha was saying.

"I can worry about both of you, you know," Steve turned back to Tony.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you doing this? Why are making this harder?"

"Making what harder?" Steve frowned. He never wanted to make things harder for Tony, not ever.

"This," Tony snapped waving a finger between the two of them.

"I thought you said we could be friends?" Steve's heart clenched. Was Tony taking it back now? Steve didn't know if he could live without Tony in his life.

"Friends yes, but you're acting like we're still together. You're worrying about me like...like you used to," Tony's voice was uneven as he spoke.

Steve's eyes dropped to the concrete floor of the balcony. "I can't help it. I still-"

"If you say you still love me, I swear to god," Tony cut in sharply.

"I'll always love you Tony, that's not gonna change," Steve gave tony a sad look.

"Just not as much as him, right?" Tony gestured towards where Bucky was inside. His tone accusing.

Steve's eyes dropped once again, this time in shame.

"Tony..." Steve sighed. "I thought we were passed this."

"We are. So why are you out here with me instead of inside with him?" Tony's tone was no less accusing.

"Because I don't worry about him like I do you," Steve answered with a sigh. He didn't want to fight with Tony.

"You worry about me more than the brainwashed assassin? Man, I must be a fuck up," Tony downed the rest of his drink.

"Tony," Steve huffed.

"No, it's fine. I mean it's why I'm out here alone right? Pepper and Coulson are dating now, you've got Bucky..." Tony turned back to the balcony edge. "What do I have?"

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice spoke from the doorway then.

Tony and Steve turned to see Stephen; his hands held behind his back.

Tony's gaze softened at the sight of the sorcerer supreme. It didn't go unnoticed by Steve.

"I was just leaving," Steve sighed out. "Goodnight, Tony."

"Wait," Tony caught Steve's arm. He heard the sadness in the super soldier's tone. He hadn't intended to upset him.

Steve met Tony's chocolate brown eyes.

"It's just too hard. You understand, right?"

"I do," Steve nodded slightly, "I'm sorry. But you're not alone." With that Steve pulled away from Tony gently and stepped by Stephen.

"What can I help you with Doc?" Tony asked, turning his attention to Stephen.

"You seemed to be upset, I thought maybe you could use an intervention," Stephen glanced at where Steve was now with Bucky.

"You're good," Tony smirked with a nod.

Stephen stepped towards Tony. "I've been told I'm perceptive."

"It wouldn't be so bad, but it still stings, ya know? He chose Barnes, and hey, look, I get it. They grew up together; they're both super soldiers. It's a match made in heaven, but..." Tony trailed off.

"It's hard to watch the ones you love move on," Stephen nodded. He'd gone through something similar when he and Christine broke up.

"It's not even that, but he still treats me like he used to. He still worrys about my sleeping habits and how much I've had to drink, and he knows me, ya know? He knows when I'm worried or tired or overwhelmed." Tony rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb.

"And which is it now?" Stephen asked.

"Overwhelmed. My parties are always overwhelming, which duh, it's to be expected, but sometimes..."

"You put too much on yourself," Stephen finished with a knowing nod.

"I just got out of the hospital this morning. I've barely had a full night's sleep. I've eaten nothing but jello for about three days and I'm supposed to put on this face for everyone..." Tony gestured to the ongoing party.

"You can say no," Stephen pointed out.

"But that's not who I am," Tony shook his head.

"People change."

"Not me, I just get more damaged," Tony snorted.

"I know a thing or two about being damaged," Stephen's hands clenched behind his back.

"Why'd you come tonight?" Pepper told me you only stopped by the hospital once and you didn't rsvp.

Stephen straighten his posture, his eyes darting towards the city spread.

"I didn't feel like I was welcome. I was the reason you were there after all. I really only came tonight to apologize."

"But you stayed," Tony pointed out.

Stephen's eyes landed back on Tony. "You asked me to."

Tony felt his mouth get very dry suddenly.

"I should be going though, it's getting rather late," Stephen glanced at the door.

"Right, of course," Tony nodded, dropping his eyes.

"Have a good night, Tony," Stephen turned to walk away when Tony spoke up again.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Stephen raised a curious brow, "I have nothing dire planned, why?"

"Maybe we could get a coffee, I know this great place off Oleander," Tony's heart raced as he awaited Stephen's answer.

"Ten o' clock. I'll meet you there," Stephen gave a wink before walking off.

A large smile spread across Tony's face. Maybe he didn't have Pepper or Steve anymore but maybe he didn't need them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ironstrange fic so sorry if it sucks. I just had an idea pop into my head and wanted to write it.


End file.
